Burn
by PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon
Summary: Frozen's parody. Bloom is the Princess of Domino, and when Daphne to lose control of her powers, she goes after her, where she meets friends. Get ready for this hot adventure and full of excitement!
1. Chapter 1

In Domino, there are two princesses. Bloom and Daphne. Bloom is 3 years younger than Daphne and easily change the mood. Daphne is quieter, but there is a secret behind all this ... They have 4 to 7 years.

**_Midnight are a summer night..._**

"Daphne?" Bloom called, but Daphne continued sleeping.

"Daphne!" Bloom called again, but Daphne moved aside. Bloom jumped on her.

"Daphne, wake up ... wake up ... wake up!" Bloom said shaking Daphne.

"Bloom ... back to sleep!"

"But you can not!'s Day turned, and I too! We have to play!"

"You have to learn to play alone!" Daphne said pushing Bloom above it, which fell to the ground. Bloom grimaced, but then had an idea.

"Do you want to build a stoneman?" Bloom asked using fingers to open one eye of Daphne. Daphne opened her eyes.

**_..._**

"COME! COME! COME!" Bloom screaming through the halls of the palace, even asking Daphne silence. They arrived in the royal pool.

"Do magic! Do magic!" Bloom said stirred.

"Okay" Daphne said making a fireball appears in her hands. "Ready?" Bloom nodded.

Daphne makes sparks shine in the air. She did the pool turn to stone by the contact of the lava with water. She and Bloom did many things, one of them was making a obsidian heart with eyes and legs. Bloom fell amid a pile of ashes. She jumped according to Daphne places.

"Again!" Bloom said jumping on another hill Daphne created now. And she continued to create hills.

"Wait!" Daphne said. She tripped on a rock.

"WOOOOOW" said Bloom about to jump on the floor.

"BLOOM!" Daphne said hitting her with a firepower over her head. Bloom slipped down hill unconscious.

"Bloom?" Daphne said putting Bloom's head in her lap. A lighter hair strand is flushed.

"MOM! DAD!" Daphne cried out in despair, crying.

"Don't worry Bloom, I'm here with you" Daphne said putting her head on hers.

"Daphne What did you do? This is getting out of control!" King Oritel said opening the door of the room. Queen Marion is on his side.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry Bloom" She said hugging her. Marion took Bloom in her lap.

"She's hot" Marion said looking Oritel.

"I already know where we should go!" Oritel said.

Oritel went to the library and took out a book. Book's fell a map. Oritel visualized well and he, Marion, Daphne and Bloom went to a forest.

"Please help us!" Oritel said. Several stones fell of the file locations. Were trolls.

"Is the king" One said. All others began to whisper among themselves.

"Your majesty" An old troll said.

"Help us" Oritel said. The troll took a hand of Daphne.

"Born with powers or was spell?" The troll asked.

"She was born, and is stronger" Oritel replied. Marion crouched on the floor. The troll touched Bloom's head.

"This was only the head, the head no problem! Problem is even the heart, it is very difficult to be cured, but a head is easy to cure!" The troll said. "We must forget it all the magic, but don't worry, let the fun"

"But she will not remember that I have powers?" Daphne asked looking at her hands.

"It's better this way" Oritel whispered to her.

"Daphne, you must learn to control your power there is beauty in it _[he shows a girl with orange shadow, moving with sparks around it]_, but there is also great danger, remember: Fear is your enemy" The troll ended up showing the girl with reddish shadows around him, that turns everything into attack and just smoke.

Daphne hugged her father scared.

"Don't worry, until then, shut the gates will reduce employees, close out it all, keep his power secret from everyone! Including Bloom" Oritel said.

Time passed, and Bloom grew up without Daphne.

* * *

**_With 10 years old ... Bloom_**

(knocks)

Do you want to build a stoneman?

Or ride our bike around the halls?

I think some company is overdue

I've started talking to

The pictures on the walls!

(Hang in there, Joan.)

It gets a little lonely

All these empty rooms

Just watching the hours tick by

(Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock).

**_Daphne ... _**

"It's getting stronger!" Daphne said in awe. Oritel and Marion are together with her.

"Daphne, get scared will only make matters worse" Oritel said trying to calm her down. He approached her.

"No, please! Not want to hurt you!" Daphne said shrugging her hands.

* * *

**_5 years later ..._**

Oritel and Marion will travel by ship.

"See you in two weeks" said Bloom hugs both.

**_..._**

"You need to go?" Daphne said, looking worried.

"You'll be fine Daphne" Oritel said. Two days later, everyone knew that the King Oritel and Queen Marion died. Bloom just come from the funeral of her parents.

**_Bloom:_** (knocks)

Daphne, please I know you're in there

People are asking where you've been

They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to

I'm here for you Right Out

Just let me in

We only have each other

It's just you and me

What are we gonna do?

Do you want to build a stoneman? (Sniff).

* * *

_**Three years later ...**_

"Princess Bloom?" A servant said.

"Hmm .. what ... what is it?" Bloom said sitting on the bed.

"I woke you Highness?" The servant asked.

"No. .. I'm awake a long time ..." Bloom said yawning. She fell asleep sitting right.

"Hmm .. highness?" The servant repeated.

"Uh What?" Bloomsm said.

"Hmm .. should prepare Highness"

"Uh-huh ... and prepare for that?"

"Hmm .. for the coronation of your sister?"

"The Coronation ... Of my sister?" Bloom said slowly opening her eyes. She saw her dress _(season 6 ep 6) _waiting for her. "The Coronation ... is today!"

**_Bloom:_**

The window is open!

So's that door!

They did not know I did that anymore!

Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates ...?

For years I've roamed these empty halls

Why have a ballroom with no balls?

Finally they're opening up the gates!

There'll be actual real live people

It'll be totally strange

But wow! I am so ready for this change

'Cause for the first time in forever

There'll be music, there'll be light!

For the first time in forever

I'll be dancing through the night

Do not know if I'm elated or gassy

But I'm somewhere in que zone!

Cause for the first time in forever

I will not be alone

I can not wait to meet everyone! (Gasp)

What if I meet ... the one?

Tonight, I imagine gown and all

Fetchingly draped against the wall

The picture of sophisticated grace

Ooh!

I suddenly see him standing there

A beautiful stranger, tall and fair

I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!

But then we laugh and talk all evening

Which is totally bizarre

Nothing like the life I've lead so far!

For the first time in forever

There'll be magic, there'll be fun!

For the first time in forever

I Could be noticed by someone

And I know it is totally crazy

To dream I'd find romance

But for the first time in forever

At least I've got the chance!

**_Daphne:_**

Don't let them in

Don't let them see

Be the good girl

You always have to be

Conceal

Don't feel

Put on a show

Make one wrong move

And everyone will know

But it's only for today

**_Bloom:_**

It's only for today!

**_Daphne:_**

It's agony to wait

**_Bloom:_**

It's agony to wait!

**_Daphne:_**

Tell the guards to open the gate up ...!

**_Bloom:_**

The gate!

For the first time in forever

**_Daphne:_**

Don't let them in, don't let them see

**_Bloom:_**

I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!

**_Daphne:_**

Be the good girl you always have to be

**_Bloom:_**

The chance to change my lonely world

**_Daphne:_**

Conceal

**_Bloom:_**

The chance to find true love!

**_Daphne:_**

Conceal, don't feel

Don't let them know

**_Bloom:_**

I know it all ends tomorrow

So it has to be today!

'Cause for the first time in forever

For the first time in forever

Nothing's in my way! "Bloom was touch by a horse stumbled in a bucket and fell into a boat

." Hey! "She said indignantly.

"I'm Sorry, are you hurt? "One boy greenish hair and gray eyes said . He helped her get up.

"What ... no no I'm great!" said Bloom amazed by to his beauty.

"Oh .. Prince Andy, Gardenia" He said smiling.

"Princess Bloom, Domino" Bloom said.

"Princess? Highness "Andy said bowing to her.'s Horse saw his generous attitude. It did the same, and Andy Bloom held by the waist so she would not fall into the water.

Noticed it, the horse and returned to its normal position. Bloom and Andy fell upon it.

"Excuse me ... what a shame! You are beautiful, wait. What? "Bloom said confused. Andy laughed.

" I'm Princess of Domino by my horse, and for everything that happened after "Andy said smiling.

" No. .. it's okay, I'm not that kind of Princess, if she were my sister, Daphne, she would give a fit, but your luck, just me "Bloom said smiling.

" Just you? "Andy said.

" Just me "Bloom said and blushed.

* * *

**As I promised, here is the first episode of Burn. In the next episode will have the famous 'Let 'em Burn'. Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom and Andy were admiring theirself. Bloom heard the bells.

"The Coronation" she whispered "I gotta go, bye!"

Andy waved his hand, and his horse too. Andy dropped the boat in the water. He spat some water and smiled at Bloom going to the castle.

_**...**_

Daphne is already ... with the crown of her mother. And it's time the blessing. The priest took a cup, and a scepter. Daphne is about to catch them.

"Majesty, the gloves" whispered the priest. Daphne looked challenging for gloves. She pulled them calmly. She took the scepter and the cup.

With a Spanish accent, the priest says: "Queen Daphne of Domino" She put back the cup and the scepter and put her gloves. Everyone applauded.

**_At the party ..._**

"The Queen Daphne of Domino" The announcer said as Daphne climbed the altar smiling. All guests bowed to her.

"The Princess Bloom of Domino" the announcer said. Bloom stopped near the small stairs of the altar.

"Here Highness" The announcer said putting Bloom next to Daphne. Everyone applauded. Bloom stood awkwardly beside Daphne.

"Hi" Daphne said.

"Hi .. to me? Hmm .. so... hi" Bloomsm said.

"You are a grace" Daphne said.

"Thanks, you too. You are a grace, meant graceful, more graceful yet!"

"Thanks"

"So ... Is this how it is a party?" Daphne said looking around.

"I think it's rather" Bloom replied.

"What a wonderful smell?" Daphne asked and Bloom and she came face to face.

"Chocolate" They said together and laughed.

"Excuse me your majesty, I would like to grant your first dance as queen" The Duke of Isis **(A/N :I know that Isis is a kingdom, I read several stories) **said.

He leaned over Daphne. Daphne and Bloom tried not to laugh because his wig fell.

"I'm sorry, but I don't dance" The Duke sighs "but my sister dance"

"No Daphne, wait, I did not agree... AH!" Bloom said but had been pulled by to the Duke.

"Sorry" Daphne waved away.

"So do you know why they closed the gates? Hmm?" The duke said dancing a funny way.

"No" Bloom said.

"So to the ground" Duke said and he held Bloom while she was almost upside down. She gave a brave smile for Daphne, who laughed.

"Wow, he was really excited" Daphne said, and she laughed.

"Especially for a man wearing platform shoes" Bloom said fixing her shoe. Both laughed.

"I wish it was like that all day" Bloom said smiling.

"Me too ... but I do not" Daphne said more severe.

"What? But Daphne..."

"I said I do not!" Daphne said more serious.

"Excuse me" Bloom said upset. She spent among some people, even a person walking behind her and his ass make her fall, but before that was possible, Andy took her hand.

"This time you did not fall" he said putting his champagne back in the tray and pulling Bloom. They started dancing.

**_In the garden ... a few minutes later ... _**

"What is that in your hair?" Andy asked pointing to her blonde strand.

"I was born with it ... although I dreamed that I was kissed by a troll" Bloom said.

**_Later ..._**

"Yeah ... have to eat everything ... got it!" Bloom said. Andy and she are in her room. She issued a challenge to him and he managed to complete the challenge.

"Wait, how many brothers you have said it?" Bloom asked.

"Twelve older brothers. Two of them pretended I was invisible for three years!" Andy said.

"Wow ... that's horrible!" Bloom said horrified.

"That's what brothers do" Andy said.

"And sisters. Daphne and I were best friends, but then she left me, and I never knew why" Bloom said sadly.

"I would never leave you" Andy said.

"**Bloom: **Okay, can I just, say something crazy?

**Andy:** I love crazy!

**Bloom:** All my life has been a series of doors in my face

And then suddenly I bump into you

**Andy:** I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like

I've been searching my whole life to find my own place

And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue

**Bloom:** But with you

**Andy**: But with you

**Andy:** I found my place

**Bloom:** I see your face

**Both:** And it's like nothing I've ever known before!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

**Bloom: **With you!

**Andy:** With you!

**Bloom: **With you!

**Andy:** With you!

**Both: **Love is an open door

**Andy:** I mean it's crazy

**Bloom:** What?

**Andy: **We finish each other's?

**Bloom: **Sandwiches!

**Andy: **That's what I was gonna say!

**Bloom:** I've never met someone

**Both: **Who thinks so much like me!

Jinx! Jinx again!

Our mental synchronization

Can have but one explanation

**Andy:** You

**Bloom: **And I

**Andy: **Were

**Bloom:** Just

**Both:** Meant to be!

**Bloom: **Say goodbye

**Andy:** Say goodbye

**Both:** To the pain of the past

We do not have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Life can be so much more!

**Bloom:** With you!

**Andy: **With you!

**Bloom:** With you!

**Andy: **With you!

**Both: **Love is an open door

**Andy:** Can I say something crazy?

Will you marry me?

**Bloom: **Can I say something even crazier? Yes!

_**In the ballroom ...**_

"Excuse me, can we pass ... here?" Bloom asked. She is going with Andy to tell Daphne about the engagement.

"Daphne! Meant ... your majesty?" Bloom said and Daphne dismissed her subject.

"Allow me to introduce the Prince Andy, Gardenia" Bloom said.

"Your majesty" Andy said.

"We would like to ... ask ... your blessing ... for our wedding!" Bloom and Andy said together.

"Huh? Marriage?" Daphne asked confused.

"Yup!" Bloom said excitedly.

"Wait, I did not understand" Daphne said.

"Look, we don't think of all details, we need a few days to think about the ceremony, we will have soup, salad, ice cream. Wait, We will live here?"

"Here?" Daphne repeated.

"No doubt plenty of" Andy said smiling.

"Bloom!" Daphne tried to prevent.

"We will invite your twelve brothers to stay here too!" Bloom said, shaking out Andy with happiness.

"Bloom, no! Enough! Finished! The brother no one will be here, no one will marry" Daphne said sternly.

"Wait, what?" Bloom said incredulously.

"I need to talk to you, just that alone" Daphne said.

"No. What you have to say, you can say to both of us!" Bloom said taking severe attitude.

"Right. Could not marry who just met" Daphne said.

"Yes I can if true love!" Bloom said.

"Bloom, what you know about true love?" Daphne asked.

"Much more than you! Everything you know is like abandoning people!" Bloom said.

"You asked for my blessing, and the answer is no. Now, excuse me." Daphne said.

"But sire, if I can explain ..." Andy tried.

"No. You can't, and I think you should go" Daphne said gravely.

"The party is over, close the gates"

"No Daphne! Daphne, wait" Bloom said removing one of her gloves.

"Give back my glove!" Daphne said in despair, but Bloom not returned.

"Daphne please! Please I can't live like this!" Bloom begged.

"You are free to go!" Daphne said turning around and walking.

"What did I do to you?" Bloom said afflicted.

"Enough Bloomhs!" Daphne said hiding her hand without the glove.

"No, why? Why did you leave me? Why was isolated from the rest of the world? What are you so afraid?" Bloom said her patience wearing thin.

"I SAID ENOUGH" Daphne screamed in anger waving her hand. Of her hand, left a burning fire that protected her, leaving all frightened guests.

"Witchcraft, I knew there was something very wrong here" Duke said with his two bodyguards.

"Daphne ..." Bloom whispered to herself. Daphne sighed with fear. Her secret was revealed. She opened the doors of the palace. She was about to escape, but there was a crowd outside the castle.

"Your Majesty!"

"Queen!"

Daphne went downstairs and tried to escape, but there were many paparazzi.

"Queen, are you majesty okay?" A peasant said. Daphne walked backwards until stop at a fountain, turned super hot rock **(igneous rock).**

"Hold it, hold it!" The duke said pointing to Daphne.

"Please stay away from me, stay away!" Daphne said making a gesture with her hands. Her hand without the glove launched a fiery attack where the duke and his two guards.

"Monster!" The Duke cry. Everyone looked startled her, and hiding children away from her. Daphne kept running forward without looking back.

"Daphne!" Bloom yelled running after her. Daphne did not care and kept running.

"Daphne!" Bloom cried when Daphne arrived near water. Daphne looked back and forth. She put one foot in the water, and power petrified it. Daphne looked ahead and ran endless.

"Daphne, wait!" Bloom said stopping tripping over a stone. She fell to the ground. Andy crouched beside her and looked forward to.

"Fjord" he said. Daphne petrified throughout the sea. The stone was still fresh, so it is hot. A heat wave encompassed the Kingdom.

"Heat?" A peasant said. **(They are in winter here ok?)**

"But how strange" said a farmer.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked.

"No" Bloom replied.

"You know that?" Andy asked.

"No".

They approached the duke.

"Wait! It's burning! Queen cursed this earth! She must be stopped! You have to go after her!" The Duke said.

"Wait, no!" Bloom rebuked.

"Witchcraft affected you? Are you also a monster?" The duke said with fear.

"No. No, I'm quite common" Bloom said.

"Exactly, yes she is (_she looks at him_) in a good sense" Andy said.

"And my sister is not a monster!" Bloom said.

"It almost killed me!" The Duke complained.

"You got burned in the fire!" Andy said.

"In her fire!" The Duke exclaimed.

"It was an accident, she was scared. She did not do it, she did not do any of that. Was all my fault ... I then pressed me I should go after her! Bring my horse please!" Bloom said waving to a guard.

"Bloom, no! It's very dangerous" Andy worried said.

"Daphne is not dangerous. I'll bring it back and I'll solve it!" Bloom said riding on her horse.

"I'm coming with you!" Andy said.

"No, I need you here, minding Domino" Bloom said.

"With all my honor" said Andy bending over her.

" I'LL LEAVE THE PRINCE ANDY IN CHARGE!" Bloom cried for all the people.

"You sure you can trust her? I don't want you to get hurt!" Andy said.

"Daphne is my sister, never hurt me!" She said and she left for hot adventure.

**_A mountain ..._**

The sparks are shine on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

The kingdom of isolation

And it looks like I'm the queen

The hot is howling

Like this swirling storm inside

Could not keep it in

Heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now They Know

Let 'em burn, let' em burn

Nobody's in my turn

Let 'em burn, let' em burn

Turn away and don't worry

I don't care what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The hot never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears que me once controlled

Can'tget to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free

Let 'em burn, let' em burn

I am one with the wind and sky

Let 'em burn, let' em burn

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand and here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is in hot spiraling fractals

All around

And one thought diamonds like an fire blast

I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let 'em burn, let' em burn

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let 'em burn, let' em burn

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand in the light of day

Let the storm rage on

The hot never bothered me anyway. " Daphne sang building a stone castle, lava and fire and wearing a new dress **(link in profile).**

**FariesVoice15: Early in my career in fanfiction, my dream was to write this story after doing some fanart, I decided to create 'Burn', and thank you for liking.**

**StellaSunny:. Thanks for following here and add to favorites.**

**In the next episode ... Bloom find Sky, who will help to rescue her sister, and the stoneman she and her sister when built! were children. Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Daphne ... Daphne! Daphne... this me, Bloom. Your sister did not want you to melt the winter. I'm Sorry, it's all my fault ..." Bloom said. She is already looking Daphne whole night, In a sand storm

"Of course none of this would have happened if she told me this secret, that ... damn!" Bloom said. A tree near them began to melt.

The hot liquid touched on one of the horse's hooves. He threw it forward and ran.

"No!No!" Bloom cried, she sighed heavily heat he was feeling.

She kept walking until you reach a small hut.

"Warehouse Horse Horn" Bloom read the plate. "UH, AND SPA!" Bloom yelled and she entered the hut.

"Uhu" A man with Norwegian accent said.

"Winter Clearance! If you need warm coats, sheets and a new hot chocolate I even invented, Ya?"

"Oh, great, by the way ... here's sandals? Or a warmer dress I'm wearing?" Bloom asked.

"In our summer session, right there" he said pointing to a shelf. She was falling apart and had only what Bloom asked.

"Oh .. Um .. I was thinking it will be another young woman, maybe ...hmm.. Queen would have passed to here?" Bloom getting asked what she needed and returned to the counter.

"The only person out in this storm is you." The man said.

The door opened, and a blond man with the blue eyes like the sky came into the hut. He wore a rather tight shirt that showed his muscles. It uses a normal pants and shoes.

"And that man there. Uhu! Winter Clearance" He walked over and Bloom stared her for a while.

"Carrots" He just said.

"What?" Bloom said confused.

"Behind you" he said.

"Oh .. sorry." Bloom said out front.

"But ... that unbearable heat right? Where is he coming?" The Norwegian said.

"From the northern mountain!" The blond man replied grabbing a rope and a pick.

"The northern mountain ..." Bloom whispered to herself. The blonde came to the counter and put his things for Norwegian checked.

"It tooks forty" he said.

"Forty? No! Ten!" The blonde said.

"It will not take no! For ten you just take it! This is our summer stock" The man said leaving only the rope.

"You want to discuss the supply problem? I live my life to selling ores!" The blonde said.

"Hu! Ores! That's a deal to test now" Bloom said trying to lighten the two men arguing.

"Still gave forty, but I can add a visit there" Norwegian said pointing at the Spa.

"But I only have ten! Collaborates with me"The blonde said impatiently.

"Okay, but only takes you ten that" The Norwegian said pointing to the rope again.

"Okay, just tell me one thing! What was happening in the northern mountain seemed to be ... magic?" Bloom said bluntly.

"Yes! Now departs! While I deal with this rascal!" The blonde said. The Norwegian rose from his chair.

"Wait!" The blonde cried because the Norwegian caught him in his arms and shooed the Store.

"No Lady, I did not buy your carrots" he said to his mare. "But I found a good place for us to sleep, and it's free."

"I'm sorry for this violence" The Norwegian said . She sighed and looked at the outside.

**Sky: **Horses are better than people

Lady, don't you think that's true?

**Sky (as Lady):** Yeah, people will beat you

and curse you and cheat you

Every one of Them's bad except you

**Sky:** Oh, thanks buddy

But people smell better than horses

Lady, don't you think that I'm right?

**Sky (as Lady):** That's true once again

for all except you

**Sky:** You got me, let's call it a night

**Sky (The Lady): **Good night

**Sky: **Don't let the firebite bite.

"Beautiful duet!" Bloom said appearing at the door. Sky gasped in fright.

"Oh .. it's you. What do you want?" He said with disgust.

"I want you to take me up to northern mountain" Bloom said confidently. Sky lay in his bed.

"I don't take people to places" he said.

"I think so will better understand" Bloom said and a cloth bag fell on Sky's belly. He groaned in pain.

"Take me up the northern mountain! Please" Bloom said more serious. Sky withdrew bag a pick and a rope. He looked at her.

"Look, I know how to end this summer" she said.

"We will leave early, and you forgot the Lady's carrots" He said turning to lie. Another cloth bag fell on his face, leaving a small red mark.

"Opps! Sorry!_ (She clears her throat and takes a deep pose)_ We will leave now!" She said particular.

She left the tent and took a deep breath. Sky, what's inside, grabbed one of the carrots. He took a bite and gave the other piece for Lady.

**_A few minutes later ... _**

"Hold on!" He said.

"It's okay, I like to go fast" she said putting feet up on his sleigh **(yes, it's summer, but I had no idea).**

"WOWOW! Feet down! Did it just being polite! Were you raised in a barn? " Sky said. Some sand fell into her eyes.

"No... I was raised in a castle!" Bloom said removing some sand in her eyes.

"So what did the queen turn the crazy fire?" Sky said

"Oh ...it is. Was all my fault I met a boy and she has a fit because I wanted to get engaged on the same day that I met him and said he would not bless the marriage and .." Bloom was cut by to Sky.

"You met someone and got engaged on the same day?" Sky said.

"Yeah, well, I was angry and she got angry and then she tried to leave and I grabbed the sleeve of her and ..." She was cut off by to Sky again.

"Are you saying you met someone and got engaged on the same day?" Sky said more serious and crazy.

"THAT, WATCH! What Happens is that she wore gloves all the time so I thought she loathes dirt" Blooms said and Sky cut her again.

"Your parents did not warn you about strangers?" Sky said looking at her.

"They warned yes" She said turning away from him a bit. "But Andy is not a stranger!"

"This is what is the last name?" He asked.

"He's one of Gardenia!" She replied.

"And the favorite food?"

"Sandwich"

"Best Friend?"

"Probably Jason"

"Eyes color?"

"Gorgeous"

"Foot Size?"

"The foot size does not matter!"

"You had lunch with him? And if you hate the way he eats? And if you hate the way as he takes snot?"

"Snot? Ew!" Bloom said wincing in disgust.

"And then swallows" Sky said smirking.

"Sorry sir, but he's a prince!" Bloom said angry.

"Men do it" Sky said back to watch the road.

"Yuck Look, no matter! It's True love!" Bloom said most challenging.

"But it does not seem 100%" Sky said.

"Did you specialize in love?" Bloom said smiling in victory.

"No. .. but ... I have friends who are"

"_You_ have friends who are experts in love? I don't believe"

"Stop talking!" Sky said stopping to ride. He took his lamp and turned back.

"No. .. NO! I want to meet these experts in love!" Bloom said. Sky put his hand over her mouth and clamped it. Bloom was muttering. "Shh" Sky asked looking more intently. He saw some strange things soon to come.

"Lady, run, RUN!" Sky said. Lady began to run.

"What was that?" Bloom asked scared.

"Cannibals!"

"Cannibals?"

A cannibal jumped on Sky's back. Bloom picked up his ukulele and hit the head of one of them. Sky his footing and almost fell out of the sleigh, but he was holding a rope. Bloom picked up the torch of the sled and put fire in their luggage. She threw the bag at him burned.

"AH" Sky screamed and he looked straight at the ground. The cannibals turned away. Bloom spotted a cliff aFront.

"Lady, JUMP!" Bloom said.

"_I_ say when it got to jump!" Sky said. He climbed into the sleigh and took Bloom in his lap. He threw her on Lady. The cliff was in front of them.

"LADY, JUMP!" Sky Lady screamed and jumped.

Sky was on the sled. He jumped out of the sleigh. His sleigh fell at the height of 150 feet tall. Sky managed to hold on to a plant.

"I just pay now!" Sky said sadly looking at his sled catch fire. The plant began to loosen up the ground.

"No. .. no ... no ..." said Sky trying to hold the root.

"Hang in there!" Bloom said flipping his pick tied a rope. Sky grabbed.

"Oh Lady, pull!" Bloom said. They managed to pull Sky.

"Well .. I'll pay for your sled ... and everything in it" Bloom said. Sky only grunted.

"I think now you don't want to help me" Bloom said continuing her way. Lady slowed its head on his neck.

"Of course I want to help her, but I'll never help anyone then this happened" Sky said.

"But she'll die alone" Sky (as Lady) said.

"I can live with that" Sky said.

"But it will not win your new sled if she dies" Sky (as Lady) said.

"Sometimes I really don't like you! CAN STOP THERE, WE'RE GOING" Sky said and Bloom stopped.

"Are you? Mean ... of course, I let you see me." Bloom said and Sky rolled his eyes.

* * *

**FariesVoice15: Thank you, your comment really made me cry.**

**StellaSunny: Thank you, thank you! I really loved your review, and I very thrilled with it, really. **

**Cyborg: I don't know what that meant, but thanks! **

**Tomorrow I will update Can not Live Without You Lots of people want it soon. Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!  
**

**Annie... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**After an entire night walking ...**_

Bloom, Sky and Lady walked on a mountain ash. Bloom looked down and saw Domino with a huge wave of heat on its back.

"Domino" Bloom said.

"Its completely immersed in heat" Sky said looking down. Both sighed.

"But it will be fine, Daphne will bring winter back" Bloom said.

"This is it?" Sky said incredulously.

"Yes, now let that direction" Bloom said pointing to the South.

"It is better to follow that direction" said Sky moving Bloom's arm to Northern Mountain.

After a long walk, they stopped in a forest, beautiful! All green, with beautiful greenery, but unfortunately, the water is so hot for consumption. They spent to lianas hands in wonder. Lady joked a bit with the vines around it.

"I don't knew that summer could be so ... so beautiful!" Bloom said delighted to the greenery around it.

"It is true!'s Really pretty right! The grass so green, if I could paint I'd paint the grass blue Oh! How about yellow! Nay, not yellow, yellow is grass?" A Stoneman woth stone heart shaped said behind them. This stoneman was made of stone obsidiam. Body was composed of a circle-shaped head and a body in the shape of a heart.

"Aaaaahhhhh" Bloom yelled kicking the stoneman, whose head fell on Sky's arms.

"Think fast!" Sky said flipping the head to Bloom. She threw its head at him again.

"Put me down!" The stoneman said.

"What a bizarre" Sky said flipping the head for her.

"Return to body!" Bloom said flipping the head on the body of the stoneman. Its head stopped upside down.

"Huh? Why are you upside down like bats?" The stoneman said.

"Hmm ... let me fix it" Bloom said turning its head.

"Okay. Guys ... I'm Stone and I like to wash and warm!" Stone said, opening his arms.

"Stone?" Bloom asked remembering something. "Daphne did you?"

"Yes, and you are?" Stone said.

"Oh, I'm Bloom!" Bloom said.

"And who is that selfish there?" Stone whispered to her.

"Lady" Bloom replied.

"And that mare?"

"Lady" Bloom said confused. She realized the mistake a few minutes later.

"Oh, both? Okay then" Stone said and Lady almost jumped on him.

"Oh ... I like your playful style!" Stone said.

"Stone, was Daphne who made you?" Bloom asked. How Stone is distracted, Sky grabbed his arm, which is made of iron.

"Yeah! Why?" Sky began to play with his arm.

"You know where she is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think you can show us the way?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How does this work?" Sky asked stirring in arm wrestling. Automatically Stone slapped his face and he groaned.

"Stop that Lady.I'm Concentrated here !" Stone said putting his arm back.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why! Daphne we need to return the winter" Sky said.

"Winter? (_Bloom nodded_) I don't know why, but I always liked the idea of winter! Snow...and toasty warm things ..." Stone said.

"Oh really?" Sky asked surprised. A stoneman in winter becomes solid ice!

"I suppose you don't have much experience with cold"

"Nope!

But sometimes I like to close my eyes, and imagine what it?

I'll be like When winter does come

The kids make a snowman

And I? ll be doing whatever does snow in winter

The hot chocolate in my hand, my snow up against the frozen ground

Prob'ly getting gorgeously heart in winter

I'll finally see a winter breeze, turn away the winter storm

And find out what happens to water liqui When it gets cold!

And I can? t wait to see, what my buddies all think of me

Just imagine how much cooler I? ll be in winter

Dah dah, da doo, bah bah bah bah uh bah boo

The cold and the hot Both are so intense

Put 'em together it just makes sense!

RR raht of DAHT dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo

Summer? s a good time to stay in and cuddle

But put me in winter and I? ll be the? stoneman happy!

When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream

Of relaxing in the sun frozen, just lettin? off steam

Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys will be there too

When I finally burn what the things in the winter

**Sky: **I'm gonna tell him

**Bloom:** Do not you dare!

**Stone:** INNNNNN WINTERRRRRRR!

"Let's go! Daphne's there! Let's bring back the winter!" Stone said pointing the way.

"Come on!" Bloom said following the stoneman.

"I need to tell him" Sky said continuing to walk.

**_In Domino ... _**

The palace is very hot. Some things not resistant to heat melted, and with each passing day, the heat increases.

"Fan, anyone need a fan?" Andy said with a portable fan in his hand.

"The castle is open, have ice cream,ice water and frozen broth in the hall!"

"Prince Andy don't try to stay here while I try to sell me with the kingdom of Domino!" The Duke said.

"The Princess Bloom ..."

"And there's another thing! Do you think your princess can handle a witch to destroy me?"

"You can't say the name of the princess, and herself and put me in charge and I will not hesitate to protect Domino treason!" Andy spat angrily.

"What? Treason?" The Duke pretended to be shocked. Something came coming through the gates of Domino. It was Bloom's horse.

"Hey Hey Hey! Calm boy" Andy said stroking the horse's face. He looked at the distant mountains.

"The Princess Bloom is in trouble! I need volunteers to go with me looking for her" Andy said, and some people want to accept.

"I offer you two men my lord!" The Duke said. "Get ready! And if you meet the queen, make a neat end to this horrendous summer! Got it?" The Duke whispered to his two men.

**_ Near the foot of the mountain ... _**

Bloom, Sky, Stone and Lady are going in a burned forest. She has some parts where there's fire, and another that's ashes.

"So how exactly are you planning on ending this summer?" Sky asked.

"Oh ... I'll talk to my sister!" Bloom said.

"This is your plan? A business fire depends on your conversation with your sister?" Sky asked incredulously.

"Yes!" Bloomsk said.

Sky half-stepped in a pile of ashes and almost burned with fire on it.

"And aren't you afraid of her?" Sky asked scared, taking his foot off the pile of ashes.

"Why would I be?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, I bet she is the warmest, kindest person (_Stone begins to walk on a trail of fire_) that exists in the world. (_He realized he is on fire_) ... Oh look, Stone BBQ hahahaha"

**_ A few hours later ... _**

Sky is in front, but he for one minute.

"What now?" Bloom asked realizing he is facing the mountain.

"It's very steep. I just got a rope and you don't know how to climb!" He said his only baggage checking.

"Says who?" Bloom said. Lady bumped into Sky to get his attention.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

" I'm ... going ... see... My ... sister!" Bloom said with a bit of difficulty when climbing.

"You'll end up killing" Sky said with certainty. Bloom moaned slipping her foot.

"I would not put my foot there, (_she moaned_) not care!" Sky said.

"You're distracting me!"

"Not there! Since you know Daphne wants to see you?"

"Okay, I'll ignore you because I have to concentrate here! (_She moaned again_)"

"Many people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone!"

"Nobody wants to be alone! Maybe you?"

"I'm not alone, I have friends, remember?" Sky crossed his arms.

"Foreign experts in love?"

"Yeah! Experts love!"

Bloom moaned one last time.

"Please tell me I'm almost there! The air feels a little thin right here !?" Bloom gasped. She is not even half of the mountain.

"Hang on" Sky said getting closer to the mountain.

"Lady, I don't know if this is going forward, but I found a ladder to exactly where you want to go!" Stone said, pointing to the ladder.

"HAHA! Cool, thankfully! Picks Me" Bloom said falling back. Skysh managed to catch her in his arms.

"Thanks! Was like those trust exercises" Bloom said giving two light beats in the Sky's chest. He gave a silly grin and blushed.

"Wow ..." said Bloom watching the beautiful castle.

"I've never seen so much stone" said Sky admired.

"I'm going to cry"

"You can cry, I don't tell anyone" Bloom said. Lady tried to climb the stairs, but the stairs are small for its feet.

"Okay, calm down! Friend, come here! I'll help you" Sky said Lady grabbing and pulling her to the ground. "You stay right here friend!"

He, Bloom and Stone climb the stairs.

"Wow, it faultless" Sky whistled. Bloom stopped in front of large boiling door.

"Knock" Stone said. "It just knock. Why she does not knock? Does she know how to knock?"

Bloom gave three knocks on the door. The door opened.

"She opened up to me! For the first time ... I think you better wait here" she said to Sky.

"What !?" Sky said.

"The last time I introduced a guy for her, she attacked the fire at all"

"But ... Oh ... this for a palace made of stone! It's all to me!" Sky said.

"Yeah, bye Lady!" Stone said waving his hand.

"I think you should stay here too Stone" Bloom said.

"Me?" Stone said.

"I'm sorry"

"Okay!"

Bloom entered the palace. Some places she trod are soft because of the lava. Lava waterfalls tumbling over a pool of diamond. Bloom looked around and sighed.

"Daphne?" Bloom called.

"It's me, Bloom" Bloom said. She stepped on a hot stone and almost burned her foot.

"Bloom?" Daphne said appearing.

"Wow Daphne ... you're different, a good different! And this place is amazing" she said smiling.

"Thanks, I did not know I was capable!" Daphne said.

"I'm sorry for what happened!" Bloom said climbing a ladder rung.

* * *

**Chloe: Thank you, and the episodes come out between Wednesday and Friday. **

**Just a new. See on YouTube the last episode of 6 season of Winx Club. That Daphne and Thoren marriage. (This episode is in italian).**

**In the next episode will have burned the famous heart.  
**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"No ... no! It's Okay, no need to apologize, but you must go, please" Daphne said.

"But I just got" Bloom said.

"Bloom, your place is in Domino"

"Yours too"

"No, Bloom, my place is here. Alone, where I can be who I am without hurting anyone"

"Actually ... speaking of which ... "Bloom was cut. They heard Stone screaming.

"Wait, who's there?" Daphne said.

"Hi, I'm Stone and I like fresh hugs" Stone said.

"Stone?" Daphne said incredulously.

"You ... you made me! Do you remember that?" Stone said opening his arms.

"Are you alive?" Daphne said.

"Yeah, I think I am"

Daphne stared at to two minutes.

"It is the same as when we build children" Bloom said.

"Yeah ..." Daphne sighed.

"Daphne, we were so close ... we can be again" said Bloom climbing another rung.

Daphne had the same FlashBack when she hit Bloom on the head.

"No ... will not give! Goodbye Bloom" Daphne said starting to climb the diamond stairs.

"Daphne, wait!" Bloom said coming up behind her.

"Bloom, I'm trying to protect you!"

**Bloom: **You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid

Please don't shut me Out Again

Please don't slam the door

You do not have to keep your distance anymore

'Cause for the first time in forever

I finally understand

For the first time in forever

We can fix this hand in hand

We can head down this mountain together!

You don't have to live in fear

Cause for the first time in forever

I will be right here

**Daphne:** Bloom

Please go back home

Your life awaits

Go enjoy the snow

And open up the gates

**Bloom:** Yeah, but?

**Daphne:** I know!

You mean well, but leave me be

Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!

Just stay away and you'll be safe from me

**Bloom:** Actually we're not

**Daphne:** What do you mean you're not?

**Bloom:** I get the feeling you do not know

**Daphne:** What do I not know?

**Bloom:** Domino's in deep, deep, deep, deep

Burn

**Daphne:** What?

**Bloom:** You've kind of set off an eternal summer ... everywhere

**Daphne:** Everywhere?

**Bloom:** It's okay, you can just unburn it

**Daphne: **No, I can't

I ... I don't know how!

**Bloom:** Sure you can! I know you can!

'Cause for the first time in forever

**Daphne:** Oh

I'm such a fool!

I can't be free!

**Bloom:** You don't have to be afraid

**Daphne: **No escape from the storm inside of me!

**Bloom:** We can work this out together!

**Daphne:** I can't control the curse!

**Bloom:** We'll reverse the storm you've made

**Daphne: **Bloom, please, you'll only make it worse!

**Bloom:** Don't panic!

**Daphne:** There's so much fear!

**Bloom:** We'll make the sun shine bright!

**Daphne:** You're not safe here!

**Bloom:** We can face this thing together!

**Daphne:** No!

**Bloom:** We can change this winter weather!

**Daphne:** AHH

**Bloom:** And everything will be all right

**Daphne: **I CAN'T!

Daphne reached a firepower on the region of the Bloom's heart. She crouched on the floor with hand on heart. Some groans of pain left her mouth.

"Bloom! Are you okay?" Sky shouted crouching beside her.

"I am" She said standing up with his help.

"Who is he? Arg! Is not that what matters! Need to leave!" Daphne said.

"No, I know we can solve this together" Bloom said.

"HOW? POWER THAT YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS HELL? HOLD ME?" Daphne cried.

"Bloom ... we better go" said Sky noticing a crack appears on the floor of the castle.

"No, I'm not leaving without you Daphne!" Bloom said impatiently.

"No, You will!" Daphne said creating a fire monster. He had the body of burned stone.

Yes, Bloom protested several times. The monster threw Bloom and Sky on the ashes outside the castle.

"Heads up!" Stone said. His head stuck in a magnetic Rock.

"And now the body" he said and his body was thrown together.

"It's nothing cute threaten people!" Bloom said picking up a stone on the ground.

"Wow! Stay calm! Little nervous, it's all right Stay calm! Over!" Sky said trying to keep her from playing in the rock monster.

"I'm fine!"

"Forget the rock man!"

"I am calm"

"great"

Bloom threw a rock at the monster. Quickly its eyes turned red like an strawberry.

"Oh you see ? Now angered him!" Sky said.

"I'll distract him, you run! Begone!" Stone said. Bloom and Sky started running.

They slipped in a middle floor melted. She fell in the middle of ashes. He helped her to her feet and began to run. Bloom saw a tree with ash melting and pulled her to attacking the monster with hot pasta.

"Wow, that was very clever" Sky said.

"Thanks" she said. She almost fell from the cliff up ahead. He put his arm before she fell.

"It's a drop of about thirty meters" she said looking down.

"Of sixty" Sky took a rope and tied on her waist tightly. She groaned because the rope is tight.

"For that?" She asked.

"We have an anchor in the ashes"

"Okay, what if we fall?"

"Six feet of ashes down there, will be like falling into a pillow, hopefully" He said putting the rope beneath the ashes. Bloom was amazed to hear the approaching monster.

"Let's jump in three! One..." Sky told.

"Hurry up! I'm ready to jump"

"Two..."

"I was born ready!"

"Heads up!"

The monster gave a quite strong trampled, he did fly ashes on them.

"THREEEEE" Bloom yelled and they both fell. They began to fall, but the monster grabbed the rope and pulled them to the surface. Stone arrived and straightened his body.

"Hi monster, you're not ... don't make it" Stone said preventing foot monster. The Stone monster kicked his feet, causing him to fall off the cliff.

"STONE" Bloom shouted.

"I'll be fine!"

Sky hit his head on the stone.

"SKY!" Bloom said.

"I'm fine"

"DON'T COME BACK AGAIN" The monster screamed. Bloom grabbed a knife from her pocket and cut the rope, causing Sky and she to fall.

"You were right! It's Like falling into a pillow! Stone?" Bloom said looking Stone worried.

"I can't feel my legs! I DON'T FEEL MY LEGS!" Stone yelled. Sky rose from the ashes, coughing a little.

"Those are my legs!" He said grabbing his legs and putting Stone on the rock.

"Oh ... that's better!" Stone said smiling.

"Oh, Lady! She found us!" Stone said stroking the Lady's hair. "Cute little mare"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Sky said.

Bloom tried to rise from the ashes, but failed. Sky took her and removed it from the ashes.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, for the first time with someone.

"Thanks, and your head?" She asked putting a hand on injured site.

"AH! Oh ... Hmm ... well ... it's okay! I have a hard skull" Sky said.

"I don't have skull and bones" Stone said.

"So ... now what?" Sky asked her.

"And now ... and now ? Ouch! What will I do? She kicked me out! I can't go back to Domino with weather like this ... and have your business ores ..."

"Not worry about my business ores. Look at your hair! " He said amazed.

"What, I just fall off a cliff! Should see her!"

"No, your hair is turning gray!"

"What? ... Is gray?"

"It's why she hit you, right?"

"How bad is it?"

"No!"

"You hesitate!" Stone said.

"I did not hesitate!" Sky said.

"Bloom, need help okay? Come on!" Sky said.

"Where are we going?" Stone asked.

"Seeing my friends!" Sky said.

"The...experts love?" Bloom asked.

"And don't worry, they will know how to solve!"

"How do you know?" Bloom asked.

"Because I've seen them doing it"

"I consider myself well in an expert in love!" Stone said.

**_In stone castle ..._**

"Focus ... control ... don't feeling! Don't feel!" Daphne said looking shrouded. Red shadows appeared holding her. Their own fire turned against her.

**_Continuing with Bloom and Sky ... _**

"Look Lady, the day turned!" Stone said pointing at the sky, seeing the moon in the middle of it. Bloom began gasping.

"Is it hot?" Sky asked.

"A little"

"Hmm ... So ... about my friends .., good friends ... I said but it's more like family. Anyway. When I was a kid, it was just me and Lady. Until they just taking care of us ... " Sky said.

"They cared?" Bloom gushed.

"Yeah, I don't want to scare you, they may be a little inconvenient, noisy, stubborn and sometimes heavy, very heavy, you only see through! They are very nice, they..."

"Sky, they should be very cool" Bloom said softly looking at him in a way she never looked at anyone.

"Okay, meet my family! Hi guys!"

"Are they stones ...?" Bloom said confused.

"This guy is crazy! I distract him and you run" Stone whisper.

"Hi beautiful family! Are you okay?"

"I love you Bloom, please, I insist that run" Stone whisper.

"I heard you guys are experts in love!" Stone told a stone.

"Why don't you run?" Stone whisper to her again.

"Oh ... so ... I'll go ..." Bloosm said turning.

"No ... no ... no! Bloom, wait!" Sky said. The stones started rolling everywhere. Bloom had to dodge a few. The stones turned trolls.

"Sky has arrived!" A troll screamed and cheered all trolls.

"SKY HAS ARRIVED! Wait, Sky?" Stone said confused. A troll agreed.

"Take your clothes off, I'll wash them!" A troll said.

"No it does not, I'll stick with them! Where is Grandpa Saladin?" Sky asked.

"He's sleeping!" A little troll said.

"Trolls? They sound trolls!" Bloom said loudly, almost shouting. Everyone looked at her.

"He brought a girl!" A troll screamed and everyone celebrated. Some trolls took Bloom and led her until Sky.

"What's going on ?!" Bloom said.

"I learned not to question!" Sky replied.

"Let me see, bright eyes, perfect skin, beautiful teeth ! YES! She will be the perfect girl for our Sky!" The troll, considered the mother of Sky, Samara said.

"No ... you got it all wrong ..." Bloom and Sky tried to say.

**Samara:** What's the issue, dear?

Why are you holding back from such a man?

Is it clumpy the way he walks?

**Cliff:** grumpy or the way he talks?

**Female Troll 1: **Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped

Weirdness of his feet?

**Troll Male 1:** And though we know he washes

Well, he always ends up sort of smelly

**Samara:** But you'll never meet a fellow who's the

**Samara and Cliff:** Sensitive and sweet!

So he's a bit of a fixer-upper

So he's got a few flaws

**Female Troll 2:** Like his peculiar brain, dear

**Male Troll 2:** His thing with the reindeer

**Troll Duet: **That's a little outside of nature's laws!

**Small Group of Trolls:** So he's a bit of a fixer-upper

but this we're Certain of

You can fix this fixer-upper

Up with a little bit of love!

**Sky:** Can we please just

Stop talking about this?

We've got a real, current problem here

**Samara:** I'll say! So tell me, dear

Is it the way he runs scared que?

**Male Troll 3: **Or que he's socially impaired?

**Troll Child:** Or que he only likes to tinkle in the woods? What?

**Cliff:** Are you holding back your

Fondness due to his blondness unmanly?

**Female Trolls:** Or the way he covers

Up que he's the honest goods?

**All Trolls:** He's just a bit of a fixer-upper

He's got a couple of bugs

His isolation is confirmation

Of his desperation for healing hugs

So he's a bit of a fixer-upper

But what we know to the

The way to fix up this fixer-upper

Is to fix him up with you!

**Sky:** ENOUGH! She is engaged

To someone else, okay?

(_Beat_)

**Cliff: **So she's a bit of a fixer-upper

**Male Troll 4:** That's a minor thing

**Male Troll 5:** Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement

**Troll Child: **And by the way I don't see no ring!

**Male Trolls:** So she's a bit of a fixer-upper

Her brain's a bit betwixt

Get the fiancé out of the way and

The whole thing will be fixed

**Samara:** We're not sayin 'you can change him

'Cause people don't really change

We're only saying que love's the force

That's powerful and strange

People make bad choices if they're mad

Or scared, or stressed

But throw a little love their way

**Female Trolls:** Throw a little love their way

**Samara and Female Trolls:** And you'll Bring Out Their best!

**All Trolls:** True love brings out the best!

Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper

That's what it's all about!

**Cliff:** Father!

**Female Troll 3: **Sister!

**Male Troll 6: **Brother!

**All Trolls:** We need each other to raise

Us up and round us out

Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper

But When push comes to shove

Stone

The only fixer-upper fixer

That can fix up a fixer-upper is

Trolls

True! true!

True, true, true!

Love (True love)

Love, love, love, love, love

Love! (True love!)

True

**Troll Priest:** Do you, Bloom, Sky take to be your troll-fully wedded

**Bloom:** Wait, what?

**Troll Priest:** You're getting married!

**Trolls: **Love!

Blooms fell into Sky's arms and her hair is most grayer.

"She's hot!" Sky said holding her in his arms. Pioneered the trolls and the troll Saladin appeared.

"There is a strange magic here, we'll bring it to me!" Saladin said. Sky led up Bloom to it.

"Bloom, your life is in danger! There stone and fire in your heart placed there by your sister. If not removed, you will turn fiery stone, forever."

"No...no ..." Bloom groaned.

"But can undo it right?" Sky asked holding her tighter in his arms.

"I can't, sorry, Sky, even if the head would be easy, but only an act of true love can break the heart of stone"

"An act of true love?" She said weakly.

"A kiss of true love maybe?" Samara said and kissed all trolls. Bloom fainted in the Sky's arms.

* * *

**StellaSunny: I also**

**FariesVoice15: Oh...thanks!**

**Guys, vote on my new poll, please! The next story can be... Dark Heart. Thanks all to read, a big hug... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Stone, come on!" Sky shouted comforting Bloom in his lap.

"I'm going, let's kiss Andy! Who is this Andy?" Stone yelled following them.

**_Near the Daphne's palace ..._**

"We're here to find Princess Bloom, everyone stay alert! But the queen should not be hurt, understood?" Andy said. Duke's guards looked at each other.

They came closer to stay in front of the castle. The stone monster woke up and growled at them. Andy drew his sword and pointed to the monster. He found the weakness of the monster and cut a its legs. He started up the stairs with the rest of the guards.

The guards of the Duke entered the castle.

"The Queen!" One said Daphne sighting up the stairs. They followed.

One of them pointed his harpoon in het direction. An arrow was go. Daphne covered her head, fire in the protected arrow. She made the fire on the ground around it and some of it was toward her, almost burning his feet.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the other man. She made an igneous rock rising from the ground. He pushed the rock, but the rock was heavier than him. He was pressed on the wall, along the rock, still pushing it. The stone wall was broken, leaving the small grill balcony of the castle break.

The monster fell, knocking down part of the stairs, Andy also almost fell, but luckily the guards helped.

Andy entered the castle and saw Daphne almost killing the two guards.

"Queen Daphne! Don't be the monster they so afraid!" Andy shouted. For a second, Daphne thought about what she was doing. She stopped.

The guard almost being burned pointed harpoon on her while she was distracted.

"NO!" Andy shouted the harpoon pointing upwards. The arrow was towards the iron chandelier and gold. The arrow hit the base, making the chandelier fall over Daphne.

Daphne started to run, but the chandelier broke causing her to fall. Everything went black.

* * *

Daphne woke up like if she had not slept days. She sat in the little stone stretcher she was lying. She stood up and went towards the window, but was prevented. Her hands were bound with metal gloves. She pulled trying to get out but could not. She looked away even to the window, and saw a heat wave and a very strong sand storm.

The door opened, revealing Andy.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked coarse.

"I could not let them kill you" He said.

"But I'm a danger to Domino! Call Bloom!"

"Bloom has not yet returned" Daphne sighed. "You could end this winter, bring back summer, please!"

"You don't understand, I can't!" The room was filled with silence that minute. "You have to tell them to let me be alone!"

"I'll do what I can" he said leaving the room.

Daphne looked up and saw the fire burning the wood ceiling. She looked at the metal gloves. They are melting.

**_Bloom and Sky ..._**

Lady is running as fast as she can. Bloom is in Sky's lap, groaning a bit. He opened slightly ahead of her dress, to make it more refreshing.

"Hang on" he whispered and she nodded slowly.

"GO FRIEND, FAST!" He shouted to Lady. Lady accelerated the race.

Stone, who was holding the butt of Lady began to slip and fell on very hot sand.

Stone began to take the course for Domino's garden, where there are people.

"Don't let them see you Stone!" Sky warned.

"It's ok!" Stone replied. Did not take long to hear frightened screams coming from the garden.

Sky is already closer to the castle. The guests of the old who are on the main balcony saw Bloom.

"It's the Princess Bloom!" Watching from a guard told her binoculars.

They arrived at the castle. He left the mare with Bloom in his arms.

"You're gonna be okay?" Bloom moaned struggling the most to look in his blue eyes.

"I will yeah, don't worry" He said looking into her eyes.

The castle gate opened, revealing the maids.

"BLOOM" They screamed. Sky put her down and the maids helped her to walk.

"Cool it! And bring the Prince Andy to her!" Sky said worried.

"We'll get you, don't worry!" A guard said.

"And take care of her!" Sky said seeing the gates close. He looked sadly at the floor and followed his course back. Lady was making sounds with its mouth.

* * *

"I'm going back to look for the Princess Bloom!" Andy said.

"Not again!" The Duke said.

"If anything happens to her ..." Andy said but was cut off by Duke.

"If anything happens to the princess, you're all that Domino has!" The Duke said.

Andy stopped to think for a few minutes before being interrupted by the door opening.

"Prince Andy!" A man called. He looked up and saw Bloom.

"Bloom!" He said going to her quickly.

"It's hot, what's wrong?" He asked.

"You have to kiss me, now!"

"What? Wowowowow, kiss now?"

"We'll leave you alone" A maid said and everyone left the room.

"What happened there ... Bloom!"

"Daphne hit me with her powers ..."

"But you said she would not do that!"

"But I was wrong, oh!" she moaned. He caught her in bridal style and put her lying on the couch.

"She stoning my heart, and only an act of true love can save me!"

"A kiss of true love?"

He approached her, about to kiss her.

"Oh Bloom ... If I loved you I would give you even a kiss" he said looking into her eyes.

"What, You said you loved me" She said weak.

"How to be the thirteenth succession to give to my kingdom, and of course I'd have to marry you." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

"As heiress, Daphne was the favorite, but as no one can approach it, you were so desperate for love that he decided to marry me one hour to the other!" He said lighting the fire in the fireplace and open the windows.

"No ... Andy ... for!"

"I figured that after we got married, I would have to arrange a little accident for Daphne, but she condemned and even if you were silly enough to parody behind it. All that remains for me now is to kill Daphne, and bring back winter . " Andy said.

"You can't face the Daphne!" Blooms said crawling and pain.

"Oh ... You can't, I can! I'm the hero." He said walking to the door.

"You will not be immune!" She said.

"Of course I'll stay," he said and he locked the door. She escostou on the door.

"Somebody help me please ..." Bloom groaned. She closed her eyes.

* * *

"It's getting hotter, if it continues, we will die!" The Duke said.

Andy appeared in the room

"Prince Andy?" A gentleman spoke.

"Bloom ... The princess is dead ..." He said sitting in a chair.

"What?" All the room said in unison.

"What happened to her?" The Duke asked.

"She was killed by Queen Daphne ... at least we could say our vows, before she died in my arms" said Andy pretending to be sad.

"Now there is no more doubt, Queen Daphne is a monster, and we have to stop this! Prince Andy, Domino needs you" Duke said taking a deep pose.

"I accuse the queen Daphne treason, and sentence her to death" Andy said.

* * *

Daphne is setting fire to everything, gloves almost do not support it anymore that are enduring the heat.

Daphne began to pull the arms of the metal socket, but failed. You began to be heard by the Queen. She started pulling harder and more desperate.

When the guards opened the door, Daphne was not there. They saw a fire and burned part of the wall, where Daphne should have passed.

**_..._**

Lady every time he looked back and sighed, seeing he was not going to see Bloom soon. She ran in front of Sky, preventing him move on.

"What?" He asked sadly. Lady began making grunting with its mouth.

"I don't understand when you talk like that! Hey, STOP! PUT ME IN THE GROUND!" Sky cried when Lady bit the collar of his blouse and carrying him back to Domino. Lady threw it on the floor.

"Not Lady! We will not go back! She's with true love" Sky said. Lady made a kind 'seriously?' Only ironically face.

A strong wind covered them. Sky looked back and saw Domino through the storm of sparks and sand.

"Bloom!" He said and started to run up again Domino. He rode Lady.

_**...**_

Bloom are almost dying, with the hot air around her. She moaned in pain, the pain she was feeling in her heart.

"Help" she whispered.

The door opened. Stone appeared, he took the arm of the door lock.

"Bloom!" He said. He helped her stand up. He extinguished the fire and turn on the conditioning air. He stood there, feeling the cold chill yourself.

"Stone, get out of there!" Bloom said.

"Wow, so this is cold ..." He said to himself. He put a hand inside a gap of the device. "But I can't touch!"

"So Where's Andy? And the kiss?" Stone asked.

"I was wrong about him, is not true love" Bloom said looking very sad.

"But we came here ..."

"Stone, you have to leave, but will melt"

"I don't leave here without an act of true love to save you! Did you have any idea?"

"I don't know what is love"

"It's alright, I know love is ... Putting one's needs above you, Sky kind that brought you here for Andy and ended up losing you forever"

"Sky ... loves me?"

"Wow ... You don't even know anything about love"

"Stone ... you are freezing!"

"For some people, it's worth"

The window opened with the force of the storm, causing some heat into the room.

"Don't worry, leave it to me!" Stone said. He went to the window and closed it.

"We'll get ... Oops, wait, I see something!" Stone said. He took a pair of binoculars on the side table and saw Sky, turning a fast speed.

"It's Sky and Lady! And they are coming here!" Stone said.

"They are?"

"And it's coming very fast! Guess I was wrong. Sky loves you so much to leave you behind"

"Stone helps me, please!" Bloom said trying to move closer to the window.

"No! Thereabouts Stay cool conditioning air"

"I need to go to Sky"

"Why OH! Because I know for his act of true love! Right there, riding the fjord as a kind person a king! We will!" Stone said before being cut off by fire on the window. "Watch out!"

They started running out of the room. The hall was torched. They were surrounded by fire.

"window" she said. Stone hit his head on the glass strongly, breaking the window.

They descended through the roof. She ran to find her true love.

**_..._**

"'ll Friend! Faster!" Skys said to Lady.

_**...**_

Bloom are walking as fast as you can.

"SKY" She screamed.

Miles and miles, Sky was walking at stone fjord.

"BLOOM" he shouted.

Bloom hands began to turn to stone. She moaned. She buried her hands in her dress torn between her breasts (_nothing appears because she's bra_).

**_..._**

In the midst of the great storm of sparks and sand, Daphne looked around, trying to find the place to escape.

Andy got see her from afar. "Daphne!"

"What ... what happened? Why are you not with Bloom?"

"She was too weak. ... She endured DAPHNE, YOUR SISTER DIED FOR YOUR CAUSE!" Andy shouted. The biggest fear Daphen was performed.

She felt her trembling legs. She fell to the ground, crying all she had. The storm has stabilized.

**_..._**

Skys crossed the fjord. He found Bloom.

"Bloom" he said falling apart-Lady. He ran to her.

She did not run. She looked away, she saw Andy, drawing his sword on Daphne. She looked at Sky one last time before going to Daphne.

Andy is about to hit the sword with Daphne.

"NOOOOOOO" Bloom yelled stepping in front of the sword. At this time, Bloom turned stone. The sword of Andy tapped her finger, but the force was so strong that his sword broke and Andy fell to the ground.

Daphne looked up and saw the Bloom's statue.

"Bloom! No ... No ... What have I done?" Daphne said stroking the cheeks of stone. She hugged the statue. She cried on the shoulder of stone.

Stone, Lady and Sky were super sad. They looked at the statue and Daphne.

The statue began to take human skin again, Bloom.

"Bloom?" Daphne asked looking into her eyes. Daphne hugged her tightly.

"Daphne ..." she whispered back.

A smile grew on the face of Stone and Sky.

"An act of true love breaks the stone heart ..." Stone said smiling.

"Love ... LOVE!" Daphne said cheerfully.

"Daphne?"

"Love, what is love!" She repeated. She made the fjord back to normal, did the whole kingdom back to normal. The sea water turned to liquid, and all were in a boat.

Andy stood up, straightening his robes. It was already cold.

Sky begin to walk up to him, but Bloom prevented.

"What?"

"Let me handle this" She walked over to Andy.

"Bloom? I thought you were dead ..."

"No, I did not die. And the only heart stone here is yours!" she said punching his face. He fell into the cold ocean water.

"Well, this is the happiest day of my life, and pretty much the last day" Stone said slowly freezing.

"Oh Stone! Here, a cloud of sparks for you" Daphne said making a cloud of sparks pop into his head.

"A cloud of sparks, just for me?" He said cheerfully.

* * *

Come on ... hurry up!" Bloom said pulling Sky. He is blindfolded.

"AH" He cried when he hit his face on a pole.

"Sorry."

"Okay, you can now open your eyes!" She said. He opened his eyes and saw a new sled.

"No ... No Bloom, I can't accept" he said.

"Go on, please! And Daphne named Lady as official deliverer of Domino"

"That does not exist"

"Of course there is. Has a coaster and much more"

"Bloom, this is amazing ... I could give you a kiss" Sky said. He noticed what he had said.

"I mean ... a kiss, just you and me ... wait, what?" He said and was cut off by a kiss on the cheek.

"You Can"

He deeply kissed Bloom, feeling a sensation never felt before. The Love ...

**_..._**

"Are you ready?" Daphne asked. She did all wear winter clothes and made the castle stay with smooth layers of diamond.

"Wow Daphne, this is amazing" Bloom said smiling.

"Yeah, now come on!" Daphne said making a pair of skates on Bloom's feet appear.

"But Daphne, I know not skate" Bloom said, but Daphne pulled her slip.

"You learn" Daphne said.

_Let 'em burn, let' em burn_

_Nobody is in my turn_

_Let 'em burn, let' em burn_

_Turn my back and do not worry_

_The sparks are shine on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_The kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen_

_The howling is hot_

_Like the swirling storm inside_

_Could not keep it in_

_Heaven knows I try_

_Do not let Them in, do not let Them see_

_Be the good girl you always had to be_

_Conceal, do not feel, do not let Them know_

_Well now They Know_

_Let 'em burn, let' em burn_

_Nobody is in my turn_

_Let 'em burn, let'e, burn_

_Turn my back and do not worry_

_And here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let 'em burn, let' em burn_

_The hot never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears que me once controlled_

_Can not get to me at all_

_Up here in the cold thin air I can finally breathe_

_I know the life I left behind_

_But I'm too relieved to grieve_

_Let 'em burn, let' em burn_

_Nobody is in my turn_

_Let 'em burn, let'e, burn_

_Turn my back and do not worry_

_And here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let 'em burn, let' em burn_

_The hot never bothered me anyway_

_Standing burning in the life I've chosen_

_You will not find me, the past is behind me so_

_Buried in the hot_

_Let 'em burn, let' em burn_

_Nobody is in my turn_

_Let 'em burn, let'e, burn_

_Turn my back and do not worry_

_And here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let 'em burn, let' em burn_

_The hot never bothered me anyway_

_Let 'em burn_

_And here I'll stay, let 'em burn, let' em burn_

_Let 'em burn_

**Winx Club - Raibow S.r.l.**

**Frozen - Walt Disney Pictures.**

**Let 'em burn - parody of Let It Go, By: Demi Lovato**

* * *

**StellaSunny: I also suspected!  
**

**FariesVoice15: Thank you, and this is the last chapter.**

**emily2087: here it is!**

**Thanks to the support of all who have followed this story! And read my new story, Dark Heart.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :).**


End file.
